<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Исправляя ошибки (Mending Our Mistakes) by reldivs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419349">Исправляя ошибки (Mending Our Mistakes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reldivs/pseuds/reldivs'>reldivs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Marmee is wise, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reldivs/pseuds/reldivs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Бет Джо и Лори всеми силами пытаются возобновить свою дружбу и, возможно, в конце концов стать кем-то больше, чем просто друзья.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Laurence/Josephine March</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Исправляя ошибки (Mending Our Mistakes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyLover/pseuds/HarmonyLover">HarmonyLover</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В этом фанфике объединены части из книги и фильма 1994 года, а также изменены отношения между Лори и Эми. Предполагается, что Джо вовсе не уезжала в Нью-Йорк.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Дорогой Тедди!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Я едва соображаю, что и как писать. А неспособность найти нужные слова заставляет меня еще острее ощущать ненормальность и боль происходящего.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Бет умерла.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Тедди, Бет умерла, и теперь уже ничто не станет прежним. Она отошла два дня назад, сразу после заката, словно безмятежный ангел, которым она всегда и являлась. Мы все были рядом с нею, Марми и отец, Мэг, Ханна и я, и она дарила нам свою улыбку до самого последнего вздоха.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Отец сейчас очень молчалив, Марми полностью опустошена, и я сама чувствую себя оцепеневшей, хоть и пытаюсь изо всех сил помочь им обоим и как-то утешить. Мы послали Эми и тете Марч телеграмму, но тетя чувствует себя недостаточно хорошо для обратного путешествия. Эми в Вевье справляется с горем совершенно одна, и хоть мне безмерно жаль, что она не здесь, я словно отделена даже от собственных мыслей. Единственное, что во всем этом холоде и мраке кажется настоящим – это ты.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой, к нам.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Твоя Джо.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Сердце Теодора Лоуренса сжималось все сильнее с каждой новой строкой только что распечатанного письма. Завидев островерхие каракули, без сомнения вышедшие из-под пера Джо, он жадно схватил конверт, но по мере чтения лицо его отражало все большую скорбь. Бедная милая Бет, тихо страдавшая долгие годы, была наконец взята от них. Лори почувствовал, как на глаза навернулись слезы при мысли о нежной младшей сестре, которая так самоотверженно дарила им всем свою любовь. В некотором роде он был благодарен, что она больше не страдает, но он знал, что его вторая семья без нее будет ощущать себя потерянной. Ему причиняла боль одна лишь мысль, что Марми, женщина, которую он практически мог назвать матерью, горько оплакивает дочь, бывшую всегда рядом с ней, под ее крылом.</p>
<p><br/>И Джо, его Джо, звучала абсолютно не похоже на себя. Она всегда была такой сильной, решительной и твердой, но это краткое, обрывистое послание говорило о сердце, разбитом на тысячи осколков, и разуме, с трудом осознающем собственное горе и отчаяние. Письма Джо были обыкновенно яркими, описательными, и длинными, отражающими ее живой характер. Краткость ее последнего письма, даже самих фраз, поведала ему едва ли не больше, чем сами слова.</p>
<p><br/>Она умоляла его вернуться домой, и он это сделает. Неважно, как они расстались: он нужен ей, и он приедет.</p>
<p><br/>Однако в первую очередь ему стоит отправиться к Эми: его младшей сестренке требовалось утешение.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Джо вздохнула, откинула волосы назад и склонилась над теплым тестом, машинально его промешивая. Не то чтобы ее навыки в кулинарии значительно улучшились, но с помощью Мэг и Марми она наконец постигла искусство хлебопечения. Теперь она могла заниматься этим без лишних раздумий – руки сами помнили, что и когда делать. Это сослужило ей хорошую службу за прошедшие недели. Она прилагала все усилия, чтобы не думать, поскольку все мысли крутились около Бет или Лори, неся с собой лишь скорбь.</p>
<p><br/>Когда тело Бет было предано земле, Джо обхватила обоих родителей руками, в то время как Марми тихо рыдала на груди своего мужа. На этот раз ее мать была так переполнена эмоциями, что не в силах была сохранять привычную силу духа. Ее отец вполголоса молился, справляясь с горем глубоко в собственной душе — как и привык поступать в течение всей своей жизни. Джо не чувствовала вообще ничего. Полное осознание смерти сестры настигло ее уже после похорон. Она вошла в комнату, где Бет провела свои последние месяцы, и огляделась. Множество мелочей молчаливо напоминало о ее сестре. Волна горя заставила ее упасть на кровать, держа в руках одну из любимых кукол Бет. Так и застала ее Марми – бледной, тихой и неподвижной, и еле уговорила встать и уйти в свою комнату. Следующим утром Джо поднялась помочь Ханне с работой по дому и с тех пор трудилась, не покладая рук. Падая вечером от изнеможения, Джо проваливалась в сон без лишних мыслей, а днем жадно хваталась за любое дело, чтобы только не подпустить к себе тишину.</p>
<p><br/>Она как раз уложила тесто в миске и поплотнее укутала его одеялом, когда в парадную дверь постучали. Джо нахмурилась: кто бы это мог быть? Марми, недавно вновь взявшаяся помогать малоимущим семьям, ушла несколько минут назад, а отец работал в своем кабинете и никого к себе не ждал. Тщетно пытаясь стряхнуть с рук муку, она сбросила передник и направилась к прихожей.</p>
<p><br/>Отомкнув замок и отворив дверь, она оказалась лицом к лицу с Лори.</p>
<p><br/>Джо остолбенело уставилась на него. Это невозможно. Он не мог по-настоящему здесь находиться. Она написала ему сразу после смерти Бет, и с тех пор от него не было ни весточки – ни письма, ни телеграммы, ни цветов, ни соболезнований. Он не мог стоять на ее пороге. Лори выглядел утомленным, отстраненно отметила она, утомленным и печальным. Эти два определения не вязались в ее мозгу с образом ее лучшего друга.</p>
<p><br/>Они целую минуту так и стояли, глядя друг на друга, пока Тедди наконец не сделал осторожный шаг вперед, коснувшись рукой щеки Джо.</p>
<p><br/>– Джо, – с состраданием произнес он. – Джо, мне так жаль.</p>
<p><br/>Джо вздрогнула, прикрыла глаза и, подняв свою руку, притронулась ей к ладони Лори. Его рука под ее пальцами была теплой и твердой.</p>
<p><br/>– Ты настоящий, – потрясенно прошептала она. – О, Тедди, пожалуйста, не исчезай опять!</p>
<p><br/>Одним быстрым движением Тедди притянул ее к себе, обвив руками ее хрупкую фигуру.</p>
<p><br/>– Я здесь. Держись за меня, Джо, дорогая! – бормотал он точно те же слова, что и много лет назад, когда Бет заболела в первый раз.</p>
<p><br/>Прижавшись к нему, Джо наконец впервые позволила себе по-настоящему оплакать свою сестру.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Вернувшаяся спустя полчаса Марми так и нашла их стоящими в прихожей. Она взволнованно воскликнула, беспокоясь о Джо, которая все еще рыдала на плече у Лори. Следуя указаниям Марми, Лори поднял Джо словно ребенка и отнес в ее комнату, а затем подождал за дверью, пока Марми помогла Джо переодеться и улечься в кровать.<br/>Несколько минут спустя Марми вышла в коридор и прикоснулась к руке Лори.</p>
<p><br/>– Джо немного успокоилась, но не хочет расставаться с тобой, а мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы она смогла уснуть. Она полностью истощена. Ты не мог бы посидеть с ней, Лори?</p>
<p><br/>– Конечно, Марми, – серьезно ответил он, обнимая женщину. – Я вовсе не против.</p>
<p><br/>Марми кивнула.</p>
<p><br/>– Спасибо, дорогой. Я буду внизу, если тебе что-нибудь потребуется.</p>
<p><br/>Лори вошел в спальню, принадлежавшую теперь одной лишь Джо. Одно это говорило ярче слов о разлуках, постигших ее за последние несколько лет. Джо лежала в постели, удобно укрытая одеялом до самых плеч; ее темные волосы рассыпались по подушке. Даже при неярком свете свечей он заметил темные пятна под ее глазами – немые доказательства горя и беспокойных снов, изводивших ее во время его отсутствия. Ее глаза были закрыты, но дыхание было прерывистым, а одна рука крепко стискивала край стеганого одеяла. Ее лоб был нахмурен: какие бы мысли ни крутились сейчас у нее в голове, их явно нельзя было назвать спокойными.</p>
<p><br/>Лори приблизился к кровати на цыпочках. Он уселся на стул и, осторожно отцепив руку Джо от ткани, переплел ее пальцы со своими.</p>
<p><br/>Ее глаза открылись и сосредоточились на нем, и боль, плескавшаяся в их глубине, чуть не выбила у Лори землю из-под ног. Он никогда не видел такого страдания на лице Джо – ни во время первой болезни Бет, ни когда она была поглощена страхом за отца, лежавшего раненым в больнице Вашингтона, ни даже когда она отказала ему год назад. Он поднял их переплетенные руки к своей щеке, пытаясь прикосновением передать ей свое утешение.</p>
<p><br/>– Тедди, – прошептала она. – Тедди.</p>
<p><br/>Ее голос дрогнул, и слезы вновь навернулись на глаза.</p>
<p><br/>– Мне жаль, мне так жаль. Я не должна была позволить тебе уехать. Я была так смущена, расстроена и сердита – а затем Бет стало хуже, и в конечном счете мы знали, что тут уже ничем не поможешь, и я просто пыталась заботиться о ней, пока она... Не уходи, пожалуйста, не уходи…</p>
<p><br/>Речь Джо стала прерывистой и практически бессвязной, ее голос дрожал, она пыталась подавить рыдания, готовые охватить ее вторично. Лори не мог этого вынести: он поднялся со стула и сел на краю кровати поверх одеяла, одной рукой приобняв Джо, а другой принявшись поглаживать ее по голове.</p>
<p><br/>– Тише, Джо, тише, – успокаивал он ее. – Все в порядке. Я никуда не уйду, дорогая, я обещаю. Просто поспи. Я буду здесь, пока ты не уснешь.</p>
<p><br/>Он ласково убаюкивал Джо, пока она не расслабилась и слезы её не утихли. Иногда она ещё всхлипывала внезапно, и открывала глаза, опасаясь, что он уйдёт. Но Лори терпеливо ждал, пока она окончательно не погрузилась в глубокий сон.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Почти час спустя Лори поднялся со своего места. Теперь дыхание Джо стало тихим и ровным, а сон разгладил утомленные черты ее лица. Лори бесшумно вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. Он спустился в гостиную, где и застал Марми; та неспешно пила чай, явно погруженная в раздумья.</p>
<p><br/>– Мама, – ласково обратился он к ней, склоняясь и целуя ее в щеку. – Джо наконец уснула. Могу ли я чем-то еще помочь вам?</p>
<p><br/>Марми покачала головой, одарив его улыбкой.</p>
<p><br/>– Нет, дорогой мой. Ты и так очень помог тем, что приехал – мы так по тебе скучали. Просто посиди со мной.</p>
<p><br/>Лори устроился в кресле напротив нее, опершись локтями на колени. Ему очень хотелось поговорить о Джо, но он понимал, что Марми хотела бы услышать от него все возможные новости об отсутствующей части их семьи.</p>
<p><br/>– Мне очень жаль, что не удалось привезти с собой Эми. Она отчаянно рвалась домой, и мы рассмотрели все возможные варианты ее поездки, но не смогли найти ни одного, который бы не вызвал грандиозного скандала. Тетя Марч чувствовала себя слишком плохо, чтобы думать о поездке, и миссис Кэрролл пришлось остаться с нею. Дедушка также был болен, да и кроме того он находился в Вене, связанный множеством неоконченных дел. А со мной одним Эми никто бы не отпустил: хоть для меня она всегда была и останется младшей сестренкой, большинство людей ни за что в это не поверит, – закончил Лори, и на его лице отразилась причудливая смесь извинения, смущения и раздражения.</p>
<p><br/>Марми понимающе кивнула и, протянув руку, успокаивающе похлопала его по плечу.</p>
<p><br/>– Я знаю, Лори, и вы оба приняли верное решение, каким бы трудным оно ни оказалось. Я уверена, что Эми была рада повидать тебя, а тот факт, что ты едешь к нам, должен был ее немного утешить.</p>
<p><br/>– Так и есть, – согласился Лори, чувствуя облегчение от одобрения Марми. Он боялся, что она будет расстроена отсутствием Эми, но ему следовало догадаться, что она сразу поймет деликатность сложившейся ситуации. – У меня в пальто лежит длинное письмо от нее для всех вас. Она взяла с меня обещание не расставаться с ним, так что оно у меня постоянно с собой.</p>
<p><br/>Миссис Марч серьезно взглянула на него, и Лори слишком хорошо знал этот взгляд. Она пыталась решить загадку, касающуюся одного из ее детей – в данном случае, даже нескольких, как подозревал Лори. Он предполагал, какой ход примут ее мысли, и внутренне настроился на предстоящий разговор.</p>
<p><br/>– Лори, – медленно произнесла она, – я не твой дедушка и, возможно, не имею никакого права задавать подобные вопросы. Однако я отношусь к тебе как к члену нашей семьи, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что твое благополучие всегда заботило меня ничуть не меньше, чем счастье любой из моих дочерей. Ты упомянул, что относишься к Эми как к своей младшей сестре. Что насчет нее? Она тоже до сих пор считает тебя лишь старшим братом?</p>
<p><br/>Лори заговорил осторожно, но его лицо внезапно стало мальчишеским – прямым, честным и открытым – и Марми знала, что сейчас он максимально откровенен.</p>
<p><br/>– Да, – решительно подтвердил он. – Мы прояснили это, когда впервые столкнулись друг с другом в Ницце. Я был – стыжусь признаться, мама, – всем тем, чего вы и дедушка так опасались: ленивым франтом, флиртующим направо и налево, и в целом представлял собой отвратительное зрелище. Перед тем как уехать, я сказал Джо, что отправляюсь к дьяволу, и надо признать, что в течение первой части своего путешествия весьма в этом преуспел. При нашей встрече моё поведение явно не понравилось Эми, однако воспитание не позволило ей высказать все начистоту, и я продолжал вести себя по-прежнему. Только когда мы однажды повздорили, я словно увидел со стороны, что я с собой творю, – Лори покачал головой, ярко вспоминая те события.</p>
<p><br/>Он грустно улыбнулся прежде чем продолжить.</p>
<p><br/>– Вы бы слышали, что за лекцию прочла мне Эми! Клянусь, эта девица превращается в настоящую королеву, если суметь ее довести! Она прошлась абсолютно по всем моим оплошностям и проступкам, сказала, что стыдится называть меня братом, и что вы все точно также будете меня стыдиться, а завершила свою обличительную речь заявлением, что она рада, что Джо отказала мне, раз я превратился в такого вот человека.</p>
<p><br/>Марми беспокойно покачала головой.</p>
<p><br/>– Насколько бы ты ни заслужил выговора, она не должна была быть с тобой настолько резкой.</p>
<p><br/>– Но именно в этом я и нуждался, – возразил Лори. – Я забыл, что она настолько пламенная натура, и в тот момент меня словно кто-то поставил перед зеркалом или же вылил на меня ушат ледяной воды. Я понял, что позволил своей гордости и страданию управлять моей жизнью, и в попытках забыться оставил свои принципы. Я стал именно таким мужчиной, от которых вы многие годы столь старательно уберегали Мэг – кем-то вроде прихвостней Нэда Моффатта. Я был ужасно, ужасно эгоистичен. Мне никогда в жизни не было так стыдно, мама, и, надеюсь, больше никогда не будет, – искренне закончил он.</p>
<p><br/>– И я надеюсь на это ради твоего же блага, – сердечно ответила Марми. – В этом году ты извлек тяжелый урок или даже два. Потворство себе часто создает больше страданий, чем излечивает, а бегство от трудностей не решает их. Значит, вы с Эми поссорились, но даже в пылу гнева она все равно назвала тебя братом. Возможно, твою уверенность укрепило что-то еще?</p>
<p><br/>– Ох, – слегка покраснев, продолжил Лори. – Ну, после того, как она столь рьяно набросилась на меня, я позволил себе отнюдь не лестные высказывания об ее отношениях с Фредом Воном – намекая, что она согласится на брак с ним из-за его богатства, и все такое в этом роде. Если у меня и имелись сомнения относительно ее чувств ко мне, их полностью развеяла пылкость, с которой она кинулась защищать Фреда. Она и правда питает к нему глубокие чувства, так что мои слова вызвали ее праведный гнев. Я и сам лицемерил, поскольку прекрасно понимал, что никто из получивших ваше воспитание не может быть настолько корыстолюбивым. Я просто хотел ранить ее в ответ на выговор. Позже мы, конечно, помирились, но на тот момент все было просто ужасно.</p>
<p><br/>Марми снова покачала головой. Она выглядела так, словно не могла решить, удивляться ли ей, раздражаться или просто рассердиться.</p>
<p><br/>– Что ж, я рада, что вы возобновили добрые отношения друг с другом, хоть мне и жаль, что вы оба были настолько расстроены, чтобы причинить друг другу боль. Эми упоминала Фреда Вона в своих письмах, хотя она куда более осторожно писала о нем, чем о тебе. Уже одно это заставило меня подозревать, что он ей небезразличен. Она способна скрывать свои чувства гораздо лучше, чем Мэг или Джо.</p>
<p><br/>Лори не терпелось узнать, что именно Джо открыла о ее собственных чувствах за последние несколько месяцев, но он отогнал эти мысли. Джо просила его вернуться и хотя она была практически убита горем, тот факт, что он ей нужен, давал ему надежду. Он подождет, что скажет на это счет сама Джо – и, возможно, просто продолжив слушать, он узнает не меньше, чем если задаст Марми прямой вопрос.</p>
<p><br/>– Фред – хороший человек. Я знаю его со школы и могу сказать, что он весьма цельная личность. Куда менее легкомысленный, чем ваш покорный слуга, – самокритично заметил Лори с улыбкой.</p>
<p><br/>– Рада слышать это, – улыбнулась в ответ Марми. – Он произвел на меня очень хорошее впечатление, когда приезжал погостить по твоему приглашению, но среди сверстников юноши зачастую ведут себя совершенно иначе, чем в кругу семьи. Раз ты говоришь, что на Фреда можно положиться в любом окружении, то у меня прямо гора свалилась с плеч.</p>
<p><br/>– Это так, – подтвердил Лори. – О чем не преминула напомнить мне и Эми, – добавил он с сожалением. – Если бы вы, мама, порасспрашивали ее о нем и дали понять, что одобряете их общение, ей бы это очень помогло. Она опасается вашего неодобрения: ведь Фред, как вам известно, довольно богат, к тому же знаком с вашей семьей куда меньше, чем я или Брук.</p>
<p><br/>– Бедная моя девочка, – пробормотала Марми. – Боюсь, из-за болезни Бет я позволила себе пренебречь ею. Она прилагает все усилия, чтобы казаться радостной, и по одним письмам, не видя ее лицом к лицу, мне сложно полностью понять ее состояние.</p>
<p><br/>– Вас невозможно винить за это, – сжал ее руку Лори. – На ваши плечи разом навалилось слишком много.</p>
<p><br/>– Выходит, Эми любит Фреда, а ты по-прежнему любишь нашу Джо, – ласково подытожила Марми. – Она писала тебе?</p>
<p><br/>Лори покраснел, затем побледнел, но его темные глаза были переполнены эмоциями, когда он вытаскивал коротенькое послание Джо из кармана своего жилета. Глядя на это, Марми лишь уверенно кивнула, словно соглашаясь с какими-то мыслями, и Лори вопросительно поднял бровь.</p>
<p><br/>– Если бы одно то, что ради Джо ты пересек океан, показалось бы недостаточным, то все, что мне нужно было видеть, это где ты хранишь письма Эми и Джо, – пояснила она. – От Эми в пальто, а от Джо – в жилете, у самого сердца.</p>
<p><br/>Удивленный Лори тихонько хмыкнул, но Марми вновь посерьезнела, знакомясь с содержанием записки, и, дочитав до конца, испустила нелегкий вздох.</p>
<p><br/>– Меня поражает, что она послала тебе это, – промолвила она, снова подняв на него взгляд. – Это так непохоже на нее, настолько уязвимо...</p>
<p><br/>– Я знаю, – выдохнул Лори, и на его лице отразилось все то беспокойство, что скрывалось в его сердце со времени отъезда из Франции. – Это меня и напугало. Она стала столь отстраненной с самой кончины Бет?</p>
<p><br/>– И да, и нет, – устало произнесла Марми, непроизвольно стиснув пальцы. – Она понуждает себя, постоянно находит себе какое-то занятие. Она неизменно внимательна к своему отцу и ко мне; она проводит время с семьями, которым мы пытаемся помочь, она постоянно работает с Ханной в кухне или саду, или же помогает Мэг ухаживать за близнецами. Она пытается отогнать свою боль работой, но вот писательство забросила совершенно, а также отказывается говорить о Бет кроме тех случаев, когда ее упоминает кто-то другой. Очевидно, что она страдает, но с нами она не желает этого обсуждать. Она так и не позволила себе погоревать по-настоящему.</p>
<p><br/>Марми вздохнула, отпила немного чаю и продолжила.</p>
<p><br/>– Сегодня она плакала впервые, и я не удивлена, что причиной этому стал именно ты. Я видела ее несколько уязвимой лишь в те редкие моменты, когда она останавливалась у вашего старого почтового ящика или уходила к ручью, где вы часто общались. Я… я наблюдала за ней, потому что волновалась, – смущенно призналась Марми. – Я хотела быть рядом на случай, если понадоблюсь, но приближаться не смела. Мы с мистером Марчем боялись навредить, сломав ее защитные барьеры прежде, чем она совладает со своим горем.</p>
<p><br/>Лори кивнул. Его горло сдавило так, что он не мог произнести ни слова. Джо в его руках казалась невесомой, словно перышко; подняв ее, он был немало удивлен, ведь он помнил ее куда более крепкой и энергичной по тем моментам, когда они вместе катались на льду или танцевали, никем не замеченные, в темных коридорах дедушкиного особняка. Когда она открыла ему дверь, его сердце чуть не разбилось от пустоты ее взгляда. Он казался непроницаемым до того момента, как Лори шагнул вперед, чтобы прикоснуться к ней. Поток эмоций, излившийся из нее после осознания, что он действительно здесь, перед ней, был просто душераздирающим.</p>
<p><br/>– Она скучала по тебе, весь этот долгий год, – мягко сказала Марми, с сочувствием глядя на Лори. – Когда ей требовалось ненадолго укрыться ото всех, она всегда выбирала места, напоминающие ей о тебе – почтовый ящик, ручей, чердак и даже конюшни твоего дедушки. Она работала, помогая Ханне и ухаживая за Бет, пока окончательно не выбивалась из сил, и затем исчезала на час или около того, после чего возвращалась умиротворенной, пусть и не менее печальной.</p>
<p><br/>Лори рвано выдохнул, на его лицо набежала тень испуга.</p>
<p><br/>– Мне не стоило задерживаться так долго.</p>
<p><br/>Марми мгновение помолчала, затем решительно отставила в сторону чайную чашку, словно придя к какому-то заключению.</p>
<p><br/>– Я задолжала тебе извинение, Лори.</p>
<p><br/>Лори покачал головой в знак протеста, пытаясь прервать ее.</p>
<p><br/>– Нет, мама, не стоит…</p>
<p><br/>– Пожалуйста, – настояла Марми. – Позволь мне выговориться, милый. Это сбросит камень с моего сердца и, возможно, поможет тебе и Джо.</p>
<p><br/>Она взяла его руки в свои, и Лори в очередной раз склонил голову перед заботой, силой и нежностью этой женщины. По рассказам Джо он знал, что выказываемые Марми бесконечное терпение и жизнерадостность стоили ей немало трудов, но это лишь заставляло его уважать ее еще больше. Она любила его как сына, несмотря на все его ошибки, и он нашел, что не может противиться ее просьбе. Он кивнул в знак согласия и молчаливо попросил ее продолжать.</p>
<p><br/>– Когда Джо отказала тебе год назад, я думала, что она приняла верное решение, несмотря на боль, которую это причинило вам обоим, – начала Марми. – Вы оба были такими упрямыми, так часто спорили, что я не видела, как вы можете двигаться дальше. Джо была – да и сейчас остается – отчаянно независимой, а ты казался полным решимости с головой окунуться в водоворот светской жизни даже прежде своего отъезда в Европу. Ни один из вас не казался склонным связать себя с кем-то, даже друг с другом.</p>
<p><br/>Лори приоткрыл рот, но Марми приложила палец к губам, с пониманием улыбнувшись.</p>
<p><br/>– Я никогда не сомневалась, что ты любишь Джо, Лори, – продолжала она. – Я лишь беспокоилась, способны ли вы идти друг с другом на компромиссы, сумеете ли заложить основу для постоянных отношений. Даже ваша дружба нередко омрачалась отсутствием компромиссов, и я боялась, что брак мог бы лишь усугубить ваши взаимоотношения. Я также волновалась о Джо, причем куда больше, чем признавалась себе самой.</p>
<p><br/>Лори хотел многое прояснить, но в конце концов ограничился коротким:</p>
<p><br/>– Почему?</p>
<p><br/>– Я уверена, что она о многом расскажет тебе и сама, но она была глубоко смущена своими чувствами к тебе и расстроена тем, как быстро все изменялось, – объяснила Марми. – Я не предвидела, насколько сильно затронет ее брак Мэг; она не хотела, чтобы только-только восстановленная стабильность нашей семьи пошатнулась вновь. Домашние хлопоты, ежедневная рутина словно душили Джо. Ей казалось, что она не в силах контролировать происходящее вокруг, словно полностью потеряла способность принимать любые решения. Для кого-то, кто ценит независимость и контроль так же как она, это весьма опасная смесь чувств.</p>
<p><br/>– А я лишь усугубил ситуацию, – в осознании распахнул глаза Лори. – Как я мог быть настолько слеп?</p>
<p><br/>– Ты по природе честен и порывист, Лори, к тому же был влюблен, – с понимающей улыбкой ответила Марми. – Нет никакой нужды стыдиться – эти качества нужно взращивать и лелеять. Но как раз тут и начинается мое извинение. Я не смогла понять, что все ваши разногласия и споры идут лишь на пользу вашей дружбе, оттачивают и взращивают её. Мне не стоило забывать, насколько Джо похожа на меня; глядя на нас теперь, ты никогда не подумал бы, что наши с Робертом – мистером Марчем – отношения в молодости были достаточно бойкими. Мы часто расходились во мнениях по многим вопросам, начиная выбором развлечений и заканчивая обсуждением политики, но мы очень любили друг друга – и любим до сих пор. Иногда противоположные качества в людях могут сослужить любви добрую службу, особенно если научиться ценить различия, а не раздражаться ими. Я могла – должна была – помочь вам обоим, и сожалею, что не сделала этого, – закончила Марми.</p>
<p><br/>Некоторое время Лори молча сидел, размышляя над услышанным. Объяснения пролили свет на многое. Сейчас он понимал ясно, как никогда ранее, отчего Джо сопротивлялась любым попыткам как-то изменить их дружбу. Она отчаянно хотела, чтобы то, на что она полагалась почти всю свою сознательную жизнь, осталось полностью неизменным, в то время как вокруг нее все менялось, и она никак не могла этому помешать. При этом она не была уверена в своих собственных чувствах к нему, а он вынуждал ее определиться. Ему стоило набраться терпения, а не ставить ее в положение, единственный выход из которого она видела в том, чтобы оттолкнуть его.</p>
<p><br/>– Вы не должны извиняться передо мной, мама, – наконец негромко произнес он. – В этом году у меня было время поразмышлять – причем в избытке – и вы были совершенно правы в своих опасениях. Как я отреагировал на отказ Джо, помимо того, что действовал именно так, как она – да и вы – от меня ожидали? Она отказала мне, потому что не могла перенести еще одного важного изменения в своей судьбе, а я в ответ приложил все усилия, чтобы вычеркнуть ее из своей жизни, не потрудившись даже заметить, в каком смятении она находилась. Чего другого, кроме решительного "нет" стоило и ожидать от нее, когда она едва могла разобраться в собственных эмоциях? Она ведь пыталась объяснить мне, – с сожалением признал Лори. – Я просто тогда этого не заметил.</p>
<p><br/>– И все же я подозреваю, что могла существенно облегчить ваши страдания, если бы немного внимательнее отнеслась к собственному прошлому, – сказала Марми. – Даже матери не совершенны, неважно, насколько нам этого хотелось бы.</p>
<p><br/>– Вашим детям требуется не совершенство, а только любовь, да еще мудрый совет, который можете дать только вы, – горячо возразил Лори. – Остальное уладится само.</p>
<p><br/>– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарила его Марми. Она встала, встряхнув юбки, и Лори также поднялся. К удивлению Марми, он заключил ее в объятия, наклонившись так, чтобы опустить голову ей на плечо.</p>
<p><br/>– Да благословит вас Бог за то, что вы приняли меня много лет назад, – шепнул он. – Вы подарили нам с дедушкой семью, которой мы были лишены.</p>
<p><br/>Глаза Марми наполнились слезами, и она крепко обняла Лори в ответ, прежде чем отпустить его и смахнуть непрошеную влагу со своих щек. Лори с улыбкой заметил, как она вернулась к своему привычному деловому поведению, оглядев его сверху донизу.</p>
<p><br/>– Ты выглядишь измученным, – произнесла она, еще не до конца уняв дрожь в голосе. – Есть кому открыть для тебя дом?</p>
<p><br/>– Надеюсь, но не могу быть точно уверен, – ответил Лори. – Я прибыл прямо сюда; багаж я со станции отправил домой, но пока не объявлял никому о своем прибытии.</p>
<p><br/>– Тогда ты можешь переночевать у нас, – быстро заявила Марми. – Я сообщу о твоем прибытии, так что у вашей домработницы будет день-другой привести все в порядок. Джо захочет видеть тебя рядом, а наверху у нас теперь достаточно места. После того, как Мэг и Эми уехали, комнат стало больше, чем нам требуется, – с легкой печалью в голосе отметила Марми, одновременно пожимая руку Лори.</p>
<p><br/>– Если вы уверены, что я не помешаю, то я был бы очень рад, – с признательностью ответил Лори.</p>
<p><br/>– Не глупи, – с легким укором сказала Марми. – Ты никогда не помешаешь, Лори, ведь это и твой дом. Пойду, поищу какие-нибудь вещи Роберта для тебя, а ты иди наверх и хорошенько отоспись. Насколько я тебя знаю, в дороге ты едва ли мог спать, так что сейчас тебе предстоит восполнить недели бессонницы.</p>
<p><br/>Лори направился было к лестнице, но внезапно остановился под воздействием какой-то мысли и, обернувшись, схватил Марми за руку.</p>
<p><br/>– Вы позовете меня, если Джо проснется? Я обещал ей, что буду рядом, и не хочу, чтобы она подумала, будто я ушел.</p>
<p><br/>– Конечно же, – как само собой разумеющееся ответила Марми. – Я вернусь буквально через минуту.</p>
<p><br/>Лори переоделся в принесенную Марми ночную сорочку. Она не ошиблась – он был истощен, хотя до последней минуты и не осознавал этого. Недели эмоционального раздрая, пока он ездил к Эми в попытках ее утешить, а затем нервно измерял шагами палубу трансатлантического парохода, волнение о Джо и попытки справиться с собственным горем – но все это словно отступило, когда теплая волна сна охватила его тело.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>– Лори. Лори, дорогой, просыпайся.</p>
<p><br/>Мигом стряхнув сон, Лори моментально подскочил от легкого прикосновения Марми к его плечу. Подсознание просигналило, что такая реакция не вполне нормальна: учитывая его усталость, пробуждение должно было занять больше времени. Очевидно, некая его часть все же оставалась бодрствующей.</p>
<p><br/>– Что такое? – торопливо спросил он, садясь и заглядывая Марми в лицо. Но она выглядела абсолютно спокойной, так что его сердце перестало колотиться с бешеной скоростью.</p>
<p><br/>– Я собиралась разбудить Джо и предложить ей завтрак, – объяснила Марми, желая ослабить его весьма ощутимое беспокойство. – Сейчас немногим больше девяти. Я подумала, что тебе тоже лучше умыться и позавтракать, прежде чем пойти к ней. У тебя есть, во что переодеться, или мне послать Ханну принести что-нибудь из твоих вещей?<br/>Лори быстро помотал головой.</p>
<p><br/>– Не нужно, у меня в чемодане есть чистое белье.</p>
<p><br/>– Не торопись, – улыбнулась Марми. – Спускайся, когда будешь готов, и Ханна покормит тебя.</p>
<p><br/>– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Лори. Марми кивнула и исчезла за дверью, Лори же поднялся и потер лицо руками. Отлично выспавшись, он чувствовал себя не в пример лучше, но его разум был до сих пор неспокоен: потребность увидеть Джо и удостовериться, что она в порядке, возрастала с каждой минутой.</p>
<p><br/>Порывшись в чемодане, он выудил расческу и бритву и с признательностью воспользовался горячей водой и мылом, принесенными Марми. Умывание и бритье окончательно прогнали остатки сна. Чистая одежда казалась неземным блаженством, да и в общем Лори чувствовал себя куда бодрее, чем весь предыдущий месяц или даже дольше.</p>
<p><br/>Он спустился в кухню, где Ханна уже собирала на стол.</p>
<p><br/>– Доброе утро, мастер Лори, – бодро приветствовала она его. – Приятно видеть вас снова дома.</p>
<p><br/>– Да, приятно быть снова дома, – слегка улыбнувшись, подтвердил Лори; слова Ханны о том, что это и его дом, согрели его сердце.</p>
<p><br/>Ханна жестом указала ему садиться, и Лори безропотно повиновался: никто не перечит Ханне в ее владениях. Он быстро управился с завтраком, не желая отвлекать Ханну от работы, а поднявшись, до невозможности удивил домработницу, запечатлев на ее щеке поцелуй.</p>
<p><br/>– Спасибо, Ханна, – тепло поблагодарил он, и пожилая женщина лишь смущенно помотала головой.</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, а теперь марш отсюда, – добродушно отмахнулась она.</p>
<p><br/>Лори тихонько поднялся по лестнице, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не потревожить Джо или ее мать. Ему стоило пойти к себе и посмотреть, как идут дела; конечно, почтенная миссис Рейнольдс безусловно способна была позаботиться обо всем необходимом, но ему следовало распаковать багаж, а также некоторые бумаги и деловые материалы, которые он привез с собой. Это займет всего несколько минут, зато у Джо будет больше времени привести мысли в порядок. Было вполне вероятно, что этим утром она будет смущенной и колючей: вчера она проявила больше эмоций, чем за предыдущие месяцы, а подобные моменты всегда заставляли ее высоко поднимать свои защитные барьеры.</p>
<p><br/>Лори зашел в свою временную комнату и быстро собрал те немногие вещи, что успел распаковать, захлопнув чемодан с решительным щелчком. Почти одновременно с этим в дверь постучали. Он с надеждой обернулся.</p>
<p><br/>– Джо поднялась и теперь очень хочет увидеться с тобой, – сообщила ему Марми. – Я понимаю, что тебе нужно отправляться домой и улаживать дела, но не могут ли они подождать немного дольше?</p>
<p><br/>– Само собой, – с явным облегчением поспешно ответил Лори. Он боялся, что после вчерашнего Джо вновь оттолкнет его. Возможно, та Джо, которую он знал год назад, именно так бы и поступила, но у этой Джо, такой незнакомой и ранимой, написавшей ему и практически умолявшей его вернуться домой, уже не было тех стен и защитных барьеров. Лори почувствовал, что одновременно и благодарен за это судьбе, и безмерно опечален этим фактом.</p>
<p><br/>Он последовал за Марми, и та, остановившись у комнаты Джо, открыла дверь и указала ему на вход, ободряюще кивнув, прежде чем спуститься вниз по лестнице.</p>
<p><br/>Джо стояла у окна, одетая в простое черное платье, ее волосы были забраны в хвост и спускались по плечам. Она обхватила себя руками, и у Лори мелькнула мысль, что он не хотел бы видеть ее в трауре в течение еще долгого, долгого времени. Черный ей не подходил; он делал ее еще бледнее и углублял тени у нее под глазами. Джо стоило одеваться в теплые тона: коричневый и темно-зеленый, бежевый и золотой – цвета осени, отражавшие ее страстную, энергичную натуру.</p>
<p><br/>Господи, какой же хрупкой она казалась! В эту минуту у Лори было лишь одно желание – защитить ее ото всех горестей этого мира.</p>
<p><br/>Должно быть, он выдал свое присутствие вздохом или коротким движением, так как Джо обернулась и увидела его стоящим в дверном проеме. Она инстинктивно шагнула к нему, но тут же остановилась, и на ее лице Лори прочел нерешительность и множество вопросов. Он осторожно ступил в комнату и, не проронив ни слова, заключил ее в объятия.</p>
<p><br/>Он чувствовал, как она сперва инстинктивно напряглась, но затем постепенно расслабилась. Он поднял одну руку и нежно погладил ее по голове, вспомнив, что прошлым вечером это ее успокоило. Через пару минут он почувствовал, что ее полностью отпустило, и она прижалась головой к его груди.</p>
<p><br/>– Тедди, – еле слышно прошептала она. – Ты правда здесь. Вчерашний день кажется мне сном.</p>
<p><br/>– Я на самом деле здесь, – мягко подтвердил он. Ему на ум пришло дразнящее замечание, и он высказал его вслух, желая напомнить ей, что по большей части он остается все тем же знакомым ей Тедди. – Ведь не будет же Джо Марч сомневаться в собственных ощущениях?</p>
<p><br/>Дрожь смеха пробежала по телу Джо, и Лори почувствовал сопровождавшее ее удивление. Это заставило его сердце сжаться: когда же Джо смеялась в последний раз?</p>
<p><br/>– За последний год, Тедди, я привыкла сомневаться во всем, включая собственные органы чувств, – призналась Джо, глядя на него. На ее губах еще оставался след улыбки, но в глазах отражалась серьезность и печаль. – Ничто не казалось надежным.</p>
<p><br/>– Я знаю, – произнес Лори, проведя рукой по ее щеке. – Мне так жаль, Джо.</p>
<p><br/>Джо наморщила лоб.</p>
<p><br/>– За что ты извиняешься, Тедди?</p>
<p><br/>Вздохнув, Лори вновь привлек ее к себе и зарылся лицом в ее волосы.</p>
<p><br/>– За то, что пропал. За то, что не был здесь, когда был тебе нужен. За то, что не понял, насколько ты запуталась тогда и как сильно была испугана, – осторожно произнес Лори, опасаясь ворошить воспоминания того болезненного дня. – Мне стоило остаться. Я должен был оказаться более терпеливым. Я несправедливо поступил с тобой.</p>
<p><br/>– Возможно, но и я была столь же несправедлива, – возразила Джо, и в ее голосе прорезались прежние нотки. Она сделала шаг назад, чтобы глядеть ему прямо в лицо. – Я оттолкнула тебя вместо того, чтобы объясниться; я собрала воедино все неровности наших взаимоотношений и использовала их в качестве оправданий. Да, Тедди, я была напугана и смущена, но с тобой мне следовало вести себя более честно. Ты это заслужил, и мне не выразить словами своего сожаления. Я… я не заслуживаю твоего прощения, но…</p>
<p><br/>– Не надо, Джо, – прервал ее Лори, и в его темных глазах отразилось внутреннее смятение. – Давай просто простим друг друга и начнем все сначала.</p>
<p><br/>Джо неуверенно, но искренне улыбнулась и кивнула.</p>
<p><br/>– Давай.</p>
<p><br/>Лори облегченно выдохнул и улыбнулся в ответ.</p>
<p><br/>– Вот и славно. А теперь будь добра, раскритикуй мою шляпу или прическу, или же брось в меня подушкой, чтобы этот разговор повернул в привычное русло.</p>
<p><br/>Джо расхохоталась, громко и задорно, и у Лори словно гора свалилась с плеч.</p>
<p><br/>– Ненавижу этот костюм – он делает из тебя настоящего франта, – с блеском в глазах проговорила она.</p>
<p><br/>Лори принял оскорбленный вид и оттянул отвороты пиджака большими пальцами.</p>
<p><br/>– Мой дорогой друг, да будет вам известно, что в Вене это считается последней модой.</p>
<p><br/>– Как бы там ни было, он отвратителен, – поддразнила Джо. – А вот твои волосы великолепны, – добавила она, смягчив выражение лица. – Длинными они всегда выглядели лучше. Я скучала по твоим кудрям, когда ты постригся чуть ли не под корень.</p>
<p><br/>– Больше никогда в жизни, – усмехнувшись, пообещал Лори. – Я больше не раб моды колледжа, чему несказанно счастлив.</p>
<p><br/>Джо снова засмеялась и, к удивлению Тедди, опять обхватила его руками, причем в ее жесте чувствовалась прежняя порывистость и энергия.</p>
<p><br/>– Ох, Тедди, как же я по тебе соскучилась! – с дрожью в голосе воскликнула она. – Никто никогда не заставляет меня смеяться так, как ты.</p>
<p><br/>Тедди притянул ее поближе и, наклонившись, прошептал ей прямо в ухо:</p>
<p><br/>– Никто никогда не набрасывается на меня так, как ты. Могу ли я попытаться заставлять тебя смеяться – заставлять тебя быть счастливой – всю оставшуюся жизнь, Джо? Не поэтому ли ты просила меня вернуться?</p>
<p><br/>– Я просила тебя приехать, потому что не в силах была и дальше переносить твое отсутствие, – призналась Джо, вцепившись в его жилет так крепко, словно хотела убедиться, что Лори – не плод ее воображения. – Больше я ни на что не надеялась, не после той боли, какую я тебе причинила.</p>
<p><br/>Лори ослабил объятия и посмотрел прямо в карие глаза Джо. Она еще не ответила на его первый вопрос, но, возможно, прежде чем она сможет это сделать, им следует понять друг друга немного лучше.</p>
<p><br/>– Ты была напугана и не уверена, Джо, причем не без серьезных оснований. Я был полным эгоистом, думал только о себе, а на твои чувства не обращал внимания.</p>
<p><br/>Джо смерила его проницательным, оценивающим взглядом.</p>
<p><br/>– Это Марми тебе сказала?</p>
<p><br/>– Кое-что из этого, – подтвердил Лори. – Мы вчера вечером еще долго разговаривали после того, как ты заснула, и хоть она ни в коей мере не предавала твоего доверия, нескольких намеков оказалось достаточно, чтобы картина у меня в голове сложилась. Джо, я знал, что брак Мэг с Бруком расстроил тебя, но я понятия не имел, насколько выбили тебя из колеи все остальные события – возвращение твоего отца, болезнь Бет, мое отсутствие из-за учебы в колледже. Я должен был заметить: ты неоднократно давала мне повод задуматься. Ты чувствовала, что полностью теряешь контроль над происходящим, верно?</p>
<p><br/>Джо покачала головой.</p>
<p><br/>– Все менялось так быстро, Тедди. Отец вернулся домой, и это было замечательно, но он стал другим. Я предполагала, что так и будет – трудно и представить, с чем ему пришлось столкнуться на войне – однако было трудно принять перемены в нем. Он и раньше был довольно тихим, но теперь он стал очень серьезным, чуть ли не суровым. Бет заболела впервые именно тогда, когда Марми была в Вашингтоне, и мы так боялись, что потеряем ее, а после этого она так и не поправилась окончательно. А как только наша семья воссоединилась, тут же последовала помолвка Мэг и Джона. Все словно трещало по швам, а я и пальцем не могла пошевелить, чтобы этому помешать.</p>
<p><br/>– А тут еще и я попытался изменить отношения, на которые ты привыкла полагаться, и полностью тебя оттолкнул, – с раскаянием произнес Тедди.</p>
<p><br/>– Мне должен был что-то прояснить тот факт, что в день, когда ты уехал, я без сомнения понимала, что ты – самый важный человек в моей жизни, – тихо сказала Джо. – Но все, что я видела, была лишь неуверенность. Я любила тебя, Тедди, уже тогда; я просто не была уверена, что это именно та любовь, на которой может быть основан брак, – Джо покрылась непривычным румянцем: было так замечательно сказать это все настоящему, реальному Тедди, но это было одновременно очень странным и новым для нее.</p>
<p><br/>– Возможно, в то время это и впрямь было не так, – к изумлению Джо ответил Тедди. – Я не учитывал слишком многого, Джо. Ты была совершенно права, указав на все недостатки наших отношений. Я никогда не думал о том, как совместить с нашей жизнью твою писательскую деятельность; что произойдет, когда у нас возникнут разногласия, как мы станем решать наши ссоры; как быть с общественной жизнью, которая необходима для бизнеса, но так противна тебе. Я очень тебя любил – и до сих пор люблю, – тепло глядя на нее, добавил он, – но такие вот практические вещи в то время не казались мне стоящими внимания. А они важны, и тебе хватило мудрости понимать это.</p>
<p><br/>– А еще я предпочла попросту спрятаться за ними, – невесело возразила Джо. – Мои чувства к тебе – которые я себе даже не позволяла осознать – были для меня настолько же пугающими, как и все прочие перемены в наших жизнях.</p>
<p><br/>Она взяла руку Тедди и провела по его длинным пальцам своими.</p>
<p><br/>– Я не понимала, что быть твоим лучшим другом и любить тебя – не взаимоисключающие понятия, и второе могло стать естественным результатом первого, его расширением.</p>
<p><br/>Нежные прикосновения пальцев Джо оказывали почти гипнотическое воздействие, и Тедди пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы заговорить.</p>
<p><br/>– Могло, – выдохнул он, изо всех сил запрещая своему сердцу предаться преждевременной надежде. – А для тебя, Джо, стало ли это так? Стало ли одно частью другого?</p>
<p><br/>Джо подняла взгляд, и, увидев отраженную на ее лице уверенность и медленно расцветающую на губах улыбку, которой она его одарила, Лори вчистую проиграл сражение со своими собственными эмоциями. Он хотел верить ее глазам, от всего сердца хотел знать, что теперь она принадлежит ему.</p>
<p><br/>– Я думаю, что так было всегда, Тедди, – Джо притронулась рукой к его щеке. – Мне только жаль, что я не осознала этого раньше. Я люблю тебя. Я всегда тебя любила.</p>
<p><br/>Тедди крепче сжал ее руку, которая до сих пор лежала в его ладони.</p>
<p><br/>– Так ты позволишь мне заставлять тебя быть счастливой, Джо? Это правда? – переспросил он.</p>
<p><br/>Улыбка Джо засияла лишь ярче.</p>
<p><br/>– Да, Тедди. Правда – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты сможешь выносить жену с пальцами, вечно перепачканными в чернилах, – лукаво закончила она.</p>
<p><br/>Тедди подхватил ее и счастливо закружил по комнате, вызвав очередной взрыв ее смеха.</p>
<p><br/>– С радостью буду выносить всю жизнь – ведь в противном случае ты уже не будешь моей Джо, – наконец опустив ее на пол, произнес он с сияющим взором.</p>
<p><br/>Он склонился и провел пальцами по ее локонам, безмолвно спрашивая позволения поцеловать ее. Когда он хотел сделать это год назад, его попытка не принесла им обоим ничего, кроме страдания; на этот раз он желал заручиться ее полным согласием. Джо слегка кивнула, и улыбка так и не покинула ее, когда он прикоснулся к ее губам своими.</p>
<p><br/>Теперь все в этом мире стало на свои места.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>